Tranz
"Sitting there in the dark, I had a chance to think about a lot of things, including the nature of the world itself. And after lengthy consideration, I realized something; when all is said and done, the world is a veryy unknowable place. On the surface, all appears rational, orderly. But what truly lies beyond that thin veneer of reason? Stability and superiority? Or chaos and madness? What are we truly made of in the end? Is there truly any meaning to the lives we lead? Or are we nothing but hollow vessels? These are questions we can never answer, for we cannot see through the world's fragile layer of skin. So we live our lives filled with uncertainty, never knowing what we truly are or what the future may bring, all we can do is imagine. Life becomes an unsolvable mystery with any number of twists and turns at the end. ''' '''And that's enough to fill any soul with TERROR!" ''-Excerpt from his journal '' Tranz is a former Hypnobrai Warrior that was subjected to years of mental torture and was eventually banished from the tribe after turning insane. He now works as a personal bodyguard and assasin for Bellus. Background -Tranz lived a normal childhood and had been successfully trained as a warrior so I'm going to skip to the good part- Tranz was a Hypnobrai warrior who proved quite well in battle. His ability to extend his claws to sword length along with his powerful hypnotic skills were well admired by his tribe members. He had a very interesting way of reasoning with things, and managed to keep a calm atmosphere in even extremely dire situations. He was eventually approached by an older Hypnobrai warrior, covered from head to toe in claw marks named Taelin. The two spoke for a short while and eventually became good friends. Tranz descovered that this Warrior was retired and now was in charge of interrogating prisoners (this was before the tribes were sealed in the tombs). Tranz usually liked to watch him at his job; Taelin had a very dark and sarcastic sense of humor and could make the prisoner spill out every secret without the use of his powers, which Tranz saw as amusing. A while later, the Hypnobrai had gotten into bad terms with the Constrictai. They had captured a soldier who had been spying. A little later, the two tribes went to war. Tranz had to stay back due to a bad injury and was currently asleep, while Taelin was interrogating the soldier. Tranz had been woken up due to an abrupt scream and the scent of blood. Out of worry, Tranz had gone to where Taelin and the Constrictai prisoner were and found the constrictai half dead with his torso split down the middle (and Taelin's claws covered in blood). After a few brief moments of shock, Tranz furiously questioned Taelin's logic. The two had a short arguement over what had just happened, as Taelin kept making up excuses for what he had just done. Tranz eventually won, and made Taelin stitch the Constrictai back together. Luckily, the solder had lived through the incident. Tranz had somehow managed to keep calm during the entire thing, which most probably wouldn't have been able to do given the circumstances. Taelin told Tranz he would explain everything and to meet up in his room. Tranz went there, trusting his friend unknowingly. The room that Tranz had walked into had a long hallway leading down to a single heavy door. Once inside, he had nearly had a heart attack as the fowl smell of death and misery hit him. The room had various sharp knives and tools hanging from one wall, the other had a large monitor and several smaller computers stacked with notepads and journals, all seeming to have been filled with countless notes. Another wall was lined with cabinets and other medical tools and bottles containing strange serums. Between the rows of cabinets was a small table set up with what looked like a professional chemistry set. Along another wall near the door were sets of model skeletons of each type of Serpentine. Tranz didn't want to know where they came from. In the center of the room rested a metal examining table set with straps. The table itself as well as the ice floor around it was stained with blood. Above the table was a bright light that wasn't turned on at the moment. Before Tranz could react to everything and run away he was knocked unconscious. When he woke up he found himself strapped to the table with Taelin standing over him. After being insulted a few times Taelin explained what exactly had been going on, "I picture that you're quite frightened about what exactly is going on; I don't blame you, it would be abnormal to not be frightened in a situation like this. I know the whole setup of the room is a bit cliche; mad scientist stereotype...but I've grown quite used to it. You've probably noticed the foul smell in here...bodily fluids do tend to have a bit of a nasty scent to them once they've dried. BUT worry not~! You should call yourself lucky. I won't be physically examining you. No....you see now, I fully understand the physical limits of every type of serpentine; but I have never explored the limits of the mind. That's where you come in. You see, you have possibly the most stable mind I've seen. You manage to keep yourself calm in very dire situations. I want to see how long it takes for a stable Hypnobrai mind like yours to shatter." Tranz was then injected with various serums that slowly altered his mind. He was kept in an extra room hidden behind the main lab. The room was mainly empty except for the stalagmites and stalagtites that were scattered around the space. Tranz would then be dragged out nearly every day and be injected with the serums that slowly broke down his sanity. Taelin stated it had to be done slowly so that he could record his 'findings' accurately. After nearly a month of this mental torture, Tranz lost track of time. He was still far from pure insanity, however. Much to Tranz's surprise, Taelin gave him an empty journal from the stack at the monitors. Taelin then hooked up a small device to Tranz that would monitor his mental stability. After two weeks of research, Taelin concluded that having the chance to write thoughts down preserved sanity and helped him cope with everything. Taelin took the journal away and discovered that without it, Tranz's mental stability depleted much quicker. Taelin refused to give it back. Taelin had stopped experimenting for a few days, in fact, he had been called away by the general to fight in a battle. When he returned, he had a young Fangpyre girl (roughly the same age as Tranz) with him. The girl was thrown into the room with Tranz and was locked in with him. She and Tranz had a short conversation about what exactly was going on. From what she had said, Taelin wanted to stretch the girl's mind to see it's limit as well (because the different tribes have different levels of intellect). The two eventually became friends and got along well. Tranz was happy to have someone to talk to (that wasn't trying to harm him) and so was the girl. He later learned her name, Fayne. After a while, Taelin had started experimenting again. By then Tranz had in fact, fallen in love with Fayne. After her startling experience in the room, she was very shaken up. She immediately went to Tranz for comfort; the two slowly started to realize their feelings and coped with the mental torment together. Tranz had noticed that Fayne was slipping away faster than he was, and was forced to watch the one he loved lose herself to insanity. Seeing the effects of the serums that had been injected made Tranz fear his own fate even more. Eventually, Fayne's state of mind had gotten so bad she could barely speak in complete sentences. Tranz had slipped away a bit further but could still process what was happening. Fayne had become extremely paranoid and developed schizophrenia. Taelin later came into the room and dragged Fayne back to the lab. She didn't come back out. After that, Tranz sunk into a state of intense grief and suffering. He had stopped fighting against Taelin and accepted his fate. Tranz seemed to slip into insanity even faster having had to deal with the grief and loss. He developed the same mental problems Fayne had as the moths he spent captive turned into years (he could still speak in complete sentences). Taelin noticed his sad composure and asked Tranz to smile for him. Tranz ignored him and was dragged violently into the lab. When he was dumped back into the cell, his face was bleeding heavily from the countless needles that had been plunged into his face. When he stopped bleeding, he discovered a huge grin plastered on his face. The serums that had been injected into his muscles had permanently tightened them. Unable to deal with what had just happened, Tranz passed out. When Taelin came into the room again, Tranz viciously attacked him, scratching out his left eye and nearly ripped him apart. He made his way out of the horrible lab, but before leaving, grabbed his journal. When he made it out, he discovered the rest of his tribe had been living in the ice cave. A lot of the members were startled to see him covered in someone else's blood and tried to attack him. Tranz went psychotic and killed anyone who got in his way. Slithraa (who was general at the time) decided to banish him from the tribe. They managed to catch him and calm him down a little bit; then burned on the kanji for 'insanity' on his left arm. Tranz was then left for dead far away from the caves. He managed to avoid being locked into a tomb when the people rose against the Serpentine. Eventually, he found his way into the ruins of an old temple and sat there for a long time moping. After 500 years, people 'discovered' the temple ruins and attempted to make a TV show documentary about it. Tranz killed the TV crew and the host when they tried exploring it. The dissappearence of the explorers made it onto the news. This caught the attention of Bellus, a higher class demon who had been residing on earth secretly planning to revive Pythor and the Devourer in one body and rule the world. She later went to the old temple to discover Tranz there. She managed to keep his anger and insane breakouts under control and convince him to join her in this. Tranz eventually warmed up to Bellus and now sees her as sort of a mother to him. Tranz continued doing her dirty work for a few years until he found himself wandering into the toxic bogs. He discovered the Venomari tomb was empty. After exploring for a while he came across a female Venomari who had run away from the tribe, Seraphine. Tranz felt himself unable to deal with being around her, as she reminded him so much of Fayne. He found himself grief stricken again at the thought of the Fangpyre that he had fallen in love with. He had startled her with his sudden appearence and she reacted badly. She spit venom in his eyes; overwhelmed with the horrible images he saw from his memory, he nearly had a heart attack. Seraphine freaked out at his terrible reaction to the venom and did her best to wash it out of his eyes. The fact that she was so kind to him made Tranz admire her even more. He decided to take her back to Bellus, but due to her reluctance to go, annoyed Tranz a bit. He decided to render her unconscious with the use of his hypnotic abilities and brought her to where Bellus and the others (Tohno, Ran, Shark) reside. He felt a little guilty for using his powers against Seraphine so he stayed inside her room until she woke back up. Gallery TRANZ1FULLBODYREF.png|Tranz's full reference Picture 036.png|Creator's sketches of Tranz, Seraphine, a bust of Bellus and A few others Picture 038.png|Sketches of Tranz's backstory up until he met Seraphine Category:Villains Category:Serpentine